


A Friend for Brother

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Edited, Gen, Mischa is a ghost, Mischa's POV, beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wished and wished that he could make a friend who will be with him in ways that Mischa can't be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend for Brother

Mischa was only a child: only a little girl.

Her favorite color was red because it reminded her of her big brother Hannibal because his eyes had red in them. Mischa liked other colors too. Hannibal always wore her favorite colors every day.

She knows where he gets his meat. She often wondered often how his cooking tasted.

But this could never happen. Mischa is dead. She knows that she is.

She continued onward, unseen and unheard; her body long since eaten. That never stopped her from following her brother like she used to. She loved being with him all the time, and she wanted nothing more than to stay with him, but she couldn't and thus had to watch him grow up and change and be alone. Mischa sees him socialize with people, but he never seemed to be apart of them.

Hannibal was alone, and this made Mischa incredibly unhappy. She wished and wished that he could make a friend who will be with him forever. So her big brother who used to tell her stories and play with her and try to sing to her won't be alone anymore.

Mischa wish stayed the same year after year, and it has yet to change as she followed him into an office. The office had pictures of dead girls and a big man behind a big desk. It didn't take long for two to become three as a new man joined them and she watched Hannibal once again talk to someone new. Mischa hoped this new person would be different; even as he stormed from the room leaving Hannibal with the big man to speak of the man who just left. It took Mischa little time to figure out their names.

And maybe, just maybe Hannibal might find a friend in one of these men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story beta'ed by fun-n-fashion and then used an app called "Grammarly".

**Author's Note:**

> I had this beta'ed by fun-n-fashion before running it through Grammarly, a new Chrome add-on I stumbled across by chance.


End file.
